


Burning One Hell of a Something

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Burns, Camping, Even though there's some plot, I used this tag, JUDGE ME I DARE YOU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tent Sex, Yes Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: Carefully Isak placed the gauze over the burn and pressed the medical tape over it to secure it into place. Of course, as he applied pressure to the edges of the tape to make sure it actually stuck, the side of his hand accidentally connected with Even’s dick. The two of them completely froze.Even’s sharp inhale was audible, and suddenly it seemed as though all the air in the tent had been removed. The whole atmosphere felt electrically charged, and Isak could feel his entire body thrumming with anticipation like it was a livewire.Or, the tent sex fic that the light of my life asked for <33





	Burning One Hell of a Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinklylightseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JULIAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
> Love of my life, apple of my eye, the light of my fucking universe— I’m so glad that I met you and that we’ve grown so close, you’re one of my best friends and every single day I feel so incredibly fucking lucky that I have you in my life, that I get to talk to you every day, that I get to see your talent and support you, that I get to love you every single day. You're the sweetest, kindest, most lovable, down to earth person, and every single time I talk to you you always put the biggest smile on my face and you always know how to brighten my day and make me laugh.  
> I can't wait to (hopefully!!!!) see you this summer and then I can give you the biggest hug in real life finally and tell you how much I love you to your beautiful face.  
> I wanted to do something special for you for your birthday so I wrote you this fic, I hope you like it!! It's the Tent Sex™️ you've been asking for— because nothing says happy birthday I love you more than porn right? :isakcanwink:  
> Anyways, I hope your birthday is the best and I hope you like this!!! I love youuuuu <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [Mikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamzombie/pseuds/Skamzombie) and [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovian1243/pseuds/whovian1243) for betaing this for me!!
> 
> (P.S. I'm sorry if it's kind of a mess, I was lowkey rushing to finish it in time oops)  
> (P.P.S.) This is my first time writing Full On sex lmao so bear with me please asdfgh)
> 
> Title comes from [Burn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGyEd0aKWZE) by Ellie Goulding.

“Toss me the bag,” Isak called to Mahdi, who was sat across from him on the other side of the fire. In his hands there was a large bag full of fluffy white marshmallows— or, well, what had once been a full bag. Now the numbers were dwindling and Isak was not about to get robbed of another marshmallow just because Magnus thought it was a good idea to eat half of the bag before they’d even gotten the fire going.

Isak had a long poker in one hand, the end already covered in goop from the previous marshmallows he’d roasted and already eagerly eaten. He stretched his free hand out in Mahdi’s direction, wiggling his fingers expectantly.

Mahdi rolled his eyes. “You’re so demanding,” he commented, but handed the bag off to Jonas, who then passed it down the line to Magnus. When Magnus got it he shoved his hand into the bag again and pulled out a handful.

“Hey!” Isak shouted, throwing his hands up. “Don’t take them all!” 

Magnus just cackled and stuffed a few of the marshmallows into his mouth, chewing them noisily and messily enough to have Isak squeezing his eyes shut and twisting his face up in disgust. 

“Ugh, Mags, you're fucking disgusting,” he groaned, throwing his arms up in front of his eyes for good measure. 

Of course, as he did so Magnus chose that moment to unceremoniously drop the bag of marshmallows into Even’s lap. 

“Yes,” Even cheered. His acclimation combined with the rustling of the bag as he fished around for the remaining marshmallows caught Isak’s attention and he dropped his arm, his eyes flying towards Even’s place on the log next to him. 

“Hurry up, come on, I just want a damn marshmallow,” Isak whined, tipping his head back and pushing his lower lip out in a pout. 

Even laughed, his eyes crinkling up at the corners in a way that made Isak’s heart skip a beat. “Be patient, Is, you’ll get some,” he responded with a cheeky flick of his eyebrows. He stuck the marshmallows on the end of his poker and tipped it into the fire.

Isak tried hard to fight the blush that threatened to creep up his neck and onto his cheeks at the double entendre, and he thanked his lucky stars that it was dark out and they were sitting so close to a fire.

But then Even was reaching back into the bag and suddenly he was pulling out the very last marshmallow. He crumpled up the bag and chucked it at Isak, snickering as the plastic hit the side of his face, pulling an affronted grunt from his lips. 

Almost immediately Isak pushed into Even’s space, leaning so close that their shoulders and thighs pressed together. He dropped a hand onto the space just above Even’s knee, using his grip as leverage to try and lengthen his arm and get a better reach for the marshmallow— which Even, the little shit, was now holding far out of Isak’s reach.

“Come on! Hand it over!” Isak exclaimed.

Even’s arms were too long and the marshmallow was too far out of reach, but that didn't stop Isak from trying. He stretched his arm out so he could try to grab the marshmallow, but before he could even come near it, Even was knocking his arm away, using his elbow to block every retaliation Isak tried to make. Somehow, he managed to catch Isak’s arm between his upper arm and forearm and he squeezed tightly so Isak couldn't move his hand anymore. With Isak’s prying fingers safely out of the way, Even brought the marshmallow towards his mouth and popped it in.

“Even!” Isak shouted in surprise, though he couldn't help the smile that practically glued itself to his lips. “That was the last one, you asshole!” 

Even smirked around the marshmallow and pushed it into his cheek before he spoke. “If you want it so bad, come get it,” he dared cheekily, raising his eyebrows challengingly. 

“Isak and Even: shamelessly flirting and completely ignoring the rest of us.  _ Again _ ,” Magnus called, smooshing his marshmallow between two graham crackers and some chocolate.

Of course, neither Isak nor Even heard his comment as they were lost in their own world— too busy giggling and wrestling each other for the last marshmallow.

It wasn’t until Isak lunged forward, his movement jarring Even’s arm enough that the hot skewer, with the charred remains of a marshmallow still dangling from the end, slipped from his grasp. It came tumbling down right into his lap.

The end, which had been stuck in the fire for the last several minutes as they battled it out for the last marshmallow, was burning hot as it seared into Even’s thigh. 

“Fuck!” Even hissed, the marshmallows dropping from his fingers as he jumped up. The poker fell to the dirt, but the damage had already been done. “Shit, fuck, fuck,  _ ouch _ !” 

Immediately, Isak’s laughter died in his throat and his expression hardened into something much more serious— his future doctor mode, as the boys dubbed it, coming out. 

He rose to his feet, placing a hand on Even’s arm to calm him and get his attention. Isak let his eyes fall to Even’s leg where a small hole was sizzling in his jeans, the skin peeking out an angry red. 

“Even, Even, hey,” Isak soothed, trying to get Even to focus on his voice and not the pain. He reached down to detach Even’s fingers from where they were clutching around the burn and held onto them, squeezing gently. 

Even’s teeth were clenched and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, small tears slipping from the corners already. 

“Shit, he needs a first aid kit, like now,” Jonas asserted, rushing to try and find one in the mess of supplies they had lying around the campfire.

“Wait— Isak, you're a med student, don't you like always keep a first aid kit with you?” Mahdi asked.

Isak nodded right away. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. It's in the tent.” He turned towards Even. “Do you think you can walk?” He questioned, but he was already sliding his arm around Even’s back, Even’s arm falling around his shoulder. 

“It’s just a small burn,” Even replied, laughing softly now that the general shock of the pain started to wear off. Isak could tell it still hurt like hell and that Even was trying to be strong. “I should be fine. I just need to get it cleaned off, do we have any water over here?” 

“I can get some from the lake!” Magnus cried, trying his best to be helpful. Though, unfortunately, his suggestion wasn’t. 

“No, lake water isn’t good, that can infect the wound. I think I have a water bottle.in my bag, I can use that,” Isak responded. “It should be properly cleaned and dressed as well.” 

The boys called helpful— or rather, unhelpful— suggestions after them, but Isak just ignored them and led Even towards their tent. Luckily, it wasn't too far from the campfire, so Even wouldn't have to bear weight on his injured leg for too long.

Isak pushed the flap of the tent open and the two of them ducked inside. Immediately, Isak made a beeline for his bag and rifled through it until he found the first aid kit he always had with him. 

When he turned around he found Even sitting on his sleeping bag, knees pulled up and hunched over as he examined the hole in his jeans.

“Pretty fashionable now, huh?” Isak joked, grinning at Even as he opened up the first aid kit and pulled out the gauze, medical tape, and a tube of petroleum jelly. 

Even huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. “I guess so. Pretty sure rips are supposed to go in the knees though— and not burn your skin either.” He shrugged, but there was a grin on his lips anyways as he looked up at Isak. “You gonna fix me up, Doctor Valtersen?” He asked, his grin twisting into a cheeky smirk. 

And well, two could play at this game.

“Of course I am,” Isak responded with a nod. “Now stand up and take your pants off,” he instructed. “Please.” Then he flashed Even his own smug expression before fixing him with an expectant look. 

Even faltered, his eyes widening as he peered  up at Isak. Isak gave him another encouraging nod, and that was all it took before Even was scrambling back to his feet, his fingers moving to his fly. He made quick work of the button and zip— something Isak tried not to focus on too much— and then he was pushing the fabric down his legs, letting it bunch at his ankles before he kicked them off completely and pushed them aside. 

“Good,” Isak appraised, letting his eyes shamelessly drag down Even’s body and back up. Then, he took a few steps closer to Even before he sunk down to his knees right there in front of him. 

An audible gasp slipped past Even’s lips, and Isak had to bite back his smirk and focus on keeping a neutral expression and a somewhat clear mind so he could properly take care of Even’s burn. 

The edge of the left leg of Even’s boxers was slightly singed, and Isak was careful when he pushed the fabric up so he could see the whole wound. The skin was an angry red, already a bit swollen, and Isak could only imagine how painful it was. Isak placed his hand on the side of Even’s thigh to hold him still as he lifted his gaze up to meet Even’s.

Isak’s mouth went dry the moment his eyes landed on Even’s, all glassy and blown out already. His lower lip was sucked into his mouth, and Isak watched as Even slowly let it pop out of his mouth, shiny and red and bitten.

Quickly shaking himself out of his stupor, Isak reached for the water bottle he’d set on the floor next to him and popped the mouthpiece open.

“I don’t have any soap to clean this with so I’m just going to use some water. It might sting a little bit,” Isak explained, flashing Even a rueful smile “I’ll try to be quick about it.”

With that, he tipped the water bottle over and squeezed. A stream of water shot out from the mouthpiece and showered the burn. 

Above Isak, Even let out a strangled sound of pain and his entire body tensed up. One hand balled up into a fist at his side, and the second Isak started to gently wipe a cotton swab over the wound, his other hand shot out to clutch at the nearest thing he could grab— which just so happened to be Isak’s hair. His fingers threaded into the strands and closed around a fistful so fast that Isak barely had time to even register it happening before Even was pulling.

Almost immediately a spike of pleasure jolted through Isak’s body, shooting straight to his dick. He bit down so hard on his lip trying to hold back a moan that he could taste the coppery tang of blood.

“S-sorry,” Even mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. Slowly, he let go of Isak’s hair and dropped his fist back at his side.

“You’re fine,” Isak responded, his voice coming out rough, like he was already wrecked and they hadn’t even done anything.

Pushing away the arousal, Isak tossed the cotton ball aside and picked up the tube of petroleum jelly, uncapping it before squeezing a good amount onto his freshly clean fingers. Carefully he rubbed the jelly over Even's burn, earning another harsh intake of air.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m almost finished,” Isak reassured, squeezing Even’s thigh in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. 

“Fuck, Isak,” Even breathed out shakily, and  _ God _ , was this messing with Isak’s head. He had to finish tending Even’s wound, but he wanted nothing more than to shove him to the ground and fuck him senseless. 

And Isak knew that Even wanted it just as much as he did. Anyone with eyes could see the way they looked at each other— could see the way they treated each other. The boys mercilessly teased them about it— they probably even had a bet as to when they’d finally get their shit together and fuck. He and Even had been tiptoeing around each other, shamelessly flirting and cheekily teasing each other, but doing nothing about it.

The longer Isak sat there, touching a half naked Even, only mere inches away from his dick (which was already half-hard), the more Isak felt his resolve crumbling. 

“Almost done, babe, you’re doing so well,” Isak assured mindlessly, the term of endearment slipping past his lips without him even realizing. He tore off enough gauze to cover the wound and picked up the medical tape so he could rip off a few pieces of that as well. 

“Babe?” Even choked out, surprise lacing his voice.

Isak glanced up from Even’s thigh only to find a smirk curving his lips, causing the heat in Isak’s belly to curl tighter. He was now more than half hard in his jeans, and he shifted uncomfortably on his knees. 

“Slipped out, sorry,” Isak replied, a soft pink hue painting his cheeks. 

“S’okay. I liked it,” Even responded confidently. 

Isak couldn’t stop the grin from unfurling across his lips so he ducked his head down and focused his attention back onto Even’s thigh, to hide his face from Even. Carefully Isak placed the gauze over the burn and pressed the medical tape over it to secure it into place. Of course, as he applied pressure to the edges of the tape to make sure it actually stuck, the side of his hand accidentally connected with Even’s dick. The two of them completely froze.

Even’s sharp inhale was audible, and suddenly it seemed as though all the air in the tent had been removed. The whole atmosphere felt electrically charged, and Isak could feel his entire body thrumming with anticipation like it was a livewire.

“Shit, sorry,” Isak breathed, his words barely above a whisper. His eyes flickered upwards to meet Even’s and he sent him an apologetic expression; however, Even didn’t look uncomfortable at all. In fact, his stare was hot and intense, his gaze burning right back into Isak’s.

Without breaking the eye contact, Even unclenched the fist that was hanging by his side and brought his hand up to cover Isak’s, holding it there so he couldn’t remove it. Then he linked his fingers into the spaces between Isak’s and pulled his hand so that it was completely covering his dick— the only thing separating Isak from touching actual skin was the thin pair of boxers. 

It was Isak’s turn to completely lose his breath, and he blinked back up at Even, swallowing harshly before dropping his gaze to where their hands were connected over Even’s dick.

Isak could feel Even hardening beneath his touch, and his mouth watered as he closed his fingers around the shape of him and squeezed lightly. 

He dragged his free hand up Even’s thigh until he reached the waistband of his boxers where he dipped his fingers underneath, toying teasingly with the fabric and the sensitive skin there. Pausing, Isak peered up at Even through his lashes, batting them coyly. 

“I’m going to make you feel better,” Isak murmured hotly, squeezing Even’s dick through the material again before he removed his hand completely, earning a short whine from Even.

Without wasting another second, Isak yanked on either side of Even’s boxers, tugging them over his ass and down his legs until they were pooling at his feet. Even kicked them away, almost frantically, and scrambled to remove the rest of his clothes. He struggled with his flannel and the t-shirt below, his arms getting a bit tangled in his haste to get rid of the offending articles. Once they were finally out of the way, Even threw them to the side and straightened to his full height, completely naked.

Isak sat back on his haunches and allowed his eyes a few moments to shamelessly roam over every single inch of Even’s body, taking in the smooth planes of his chest, the sharp just of his hips, the light dusting of feather soft hair leading straight to the goods— which hung enticingly between Even’s legs looking mouth wateringly delicious, all pink and hard and dripping precome already. 

Lifting himself back onto his knees, Isak shuffled forward until he was close enough to touch. He spit into his hand before wrapping his palm around the base of Even’s dick, pulling a soft moan from him. He gave it a few experimental pulls before tightening his grip and trailing the tip of his thumb through the mess of precome that had gathered at the head. A visible shiver ran through Even’s body, and his fingers found their way back into Isak’s hair, gripping the strands loosely. 

“Fuck, Even,” Isak muttered, reaching down to palm himself through the front of his jeans as he continued working his hand over Even’s cock. The sight of the head disappearing into his fist was enough to get Isak even more worked up, and he knew he needed to get a move on it. He didn’t want to come in his pants just from jerking Even off— no, he wanted to come buried deep inside of Even. 

Even’s fingers tightened in Isak’s hair and he tugged hard— hard enough to pull a moan from Isak. He dropped his head back and fluttered his lashes up at Even— who looked so damn beautiful like this, with a pink flush spreading up his neck and onto his cheeks and glistening lips that Isak just wanted to kiss the fuck out of. 

A sharp pain in his scalp tore him from his fantasy, and the sound of Even’s whine filtered into his head. “Isak, Isak, Isak,” he chanted, his voice filled with desperation. “Kiss me, kiss me,  _ please _ .”

And who the fuck was Isak to say no to  _ that _ ? 

Before he could do anything about it, though, Even was falling to his knees, his hands immediately grasping at Isak’s shirt to pull him in. He pressed their lips together in a desperate, searing kiss that had every nerve in Isak’s body lighting up and burning fire through his veins. Isak threw his arms around Even’s neck, tangling his fingers into Even’s hair as they moved together. It wasn’t what Isak expected their first kiss to be like, but he wouldn’t change a single thing about it. It was hot and wet and Even knew exactly what to do with his mouth, his lips, his tongue. He kissed Isak with a fervor that sent tingles all the way down to his toes, and  _ god _ , if he was this good at just kissing, Isak couldn’t wait to find out how good he was at everything else.

They pulled apart to gasp for air, and seeing Even like this— with his hair all mussed up from Isak’s hands, his chest heaving like he’d just run a marathon— snapped something inside of Isak and suddenly he was grinding his still-clothed hips into Even’s naked ones. Isak detangled his fingers from Even’s hair and moved them around so he could cup Even’s chin, placing his other hand against Even’s cheek. He pressed their lips together hard once, twice, three times before resting his forehead against Even’s and whispering, “I want to fuck you.”

An unholy sound slipped past Even’s lips and he nodded eagerly, a barely coherent string of  _ yesyesyesyesyes _ falling from his mouth like it was the only word he knew how to say anymore. 

It spurred Isak on and he pressed his palm flat against the center of Even’s chest before he pushed him back against his pillow. Then he was throwing a leg over Even’s hips and grinding his ass down right onto Even’s dick, earning a loud cry from Even. 

Even’s hands immediately flew to Isak’s jeans, working on popping the button and pulling the zip down. He shoved them over Isak’s hips, and Isak scrambled to help Even pull them off completely. 

Once his jeans were off, he wasted no time whipping his shirt over his head, throwing it behind him before reattaching his lips to Even’s. 

Getting Isak out of his boxers without breaking the kiss was a much harder feat than expected, but somehow Even managed to put his all into the kiss and finally push the fabric past his ass and down his legs. Suddenly Even’s hands were grabbing two handfuls of Isak’s ass, kneading his fingers into the soft flesh. 

“Fuck, Even,” Isak breathed into his mouth, rolling his hips into Even’s, relishing in the delicious feel of skin on skin. He kissed the corner of Even’s lips and then the side of his jaw before dragging his lips to Even’s neck, sucking at the skin hard enough to leave a bruise. 

Isak pressed a kiss to one of Even’s nipples, his tongue darting out to circle around it before he moved on to the other one, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue teasingly over it. 

A loud cry fell from Even’s mouth and his fingers tightened around a fistful of the sleeping bag beneath him. 

When Isak finally reached Even’s dick he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip before placing his hand on the inside of Even’s thigh, rubbing his thumb against the supple skin. He let his fingers wander, trailing further and further up Even’s legs, until they fell apart almost instantly, offering Isak all the access he needed.

Thankfully the first aid kit was lying just a few feet away so Isak just had to stretch his arm out a little bit before his fingers were closing around the side of it. He flicked it open and zeroed in on the small bottle of lube and the stash of condoms he kept there— Jonas’s brilliant idea. Snatching the supplies up, Isak quickly opened the lube and squirted a generous amount into his hand, coating his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. 

Isak let his finger hover above Even’s hole for a moment, taking a second to admire the way it fluttered in anticipation. Then he touched the pad of his forefinger to Even’s rim, watching the way it jumped at the contact. He traced around the edge before slowly pressing the tip of his finger past the ring of muscle.

Even let out a long moan at the sensation that only grew louder the further Isak pushed in. Isak could feel his own dick, sitting heavy between his legs, twitch at the sound. 

It wasn’t long before Even started to move his hips and grind down onto Isak’s finger, begging Isak to start moving it. 

“Move,” Even grunted out, clutching at Isak’s arm. “Move, move, move, move, please,  _ fuck _ .”

Isak obliged right away, crooking his finger before pulling it almost all the way out. Just as the tip of his finger was about to slip out, he pushed back in. Even’s grip on him tightened and he threw his head back.

By the time Isak made it up to three fingers Even was a writhing mess. He was babbling incoherence, the only words Isak could make out were “fuck” and “more” and occasionally Isak’s own name. And as much as he’d love to make Even fall apart from just his fingers, to see him let himself go like this, he knew he had to stop before that happened. They could do that another time— right now, Isak needed Even to fall apart on his dick instead.

So Isak slowed his fingers and pulled them out, wiping them on the sleeping bag. Even whined at the loss and lifted himself onto his elbows so he could see what Isak was doing. When he saw Isak reaching for the condom, tearing it open with his teeth since his fingers were covered in lube, another groan spilled from his lips.

When the condom was finally on, Isak lined himself up with Even’s entrance and leaned down to seal his lips over Even’s as he slowly pushed in. Isak swallowed down Even’s moan and continued driving his hips down until he bottomed out. Even responded eagerly to the kiss, and his fingers grappled at Isak’s back, clutching desperately at the skin.

“Fuck, come on, Isak, move,” Even whined out. “I can take it,  _ come on _ . Fuck, I need you.”

That was all it took before Isak pulled his hips back until he was nearly entirely out of Even, and then he was snapping them forward again, hard and with a new purpose.

He continued driving his hips into Even’s, relishing in every single noise Even made— he had the prettiest sounds and every single one went straight to Isak’s dick, pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Even’s hands were roaming all over Isak’s body, touching anywhere he could reach, and he started bucking his hips to meet Isak’s thrusts. 

“More, more, more,” Even panted, reaching up to touch Isak’s cheek, to brush his fingers down the side of his face before he pressed the pad of his thumb against Isak’s lower lip. Isak opened his mouth, his tongue sliding over Even’s finger, and Even pushed his forefinger in. Immediately, Isak closed his lips around it and sucked hard.

“Isak,” Even gasped. He looked completely wrecked—  _ sounded _ completely wrecked, and Isak could feel the heat in his belly curling tighter in response. 

“Fuck, Even,” Isak huffed out, his hips starting to stutter the closer he got to his release. He reached out to grab onto the tent pole, using it to steady himself and provide leverage so he could thrust hard and faster. 

He wrapped his other hand around Even’s leaking cock, gripping it tight as he started to jerk it in time with his thrusts. It only took a few pulls before Even’s entire body was seizing up and a strangled cry fell from his lips as he spilled all over his stomach and Isak’s hand.

Even orgasming was probably the hottest thing Isak had ever seen, and it wasn't long before his own orgasm was crashing into him. His hips were moving erratically, and he was gripping the tent pole so hard his knuckles were white and the whole thing was shaking. It made a strange popping noise that neither boy registered— too lost in each other and how good they felt.

When Isak finally came he buried his face into the crook of Even’s neck, muffling the loud noise as he spilled into the condom deep in Even. 

Isak’s thrusts slowed to a stop and he let himself collapse onto Even’s chest, completely spent. They stayed like that for a few moments— catching their breath and coming down from their highs— before Isak carefully pulled out, tying up the top of the condom and tossing it to the side. 

Even’s arm snaked around his waist and he smiled dopily at Isak, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “Fuck, Isak,” he enthused. “That was amazing— you're amazing. God, I've wanted to do that for forever,” he admitted with a breathless chuckle. 

Isak laughed softly as well and tipped his chin up so he could properly look at Even. “Me too,” he confessed. “How’s your leg?” He asked, lifting a hand up to touch Even’s cheek gently. 

Even’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment before it dawned on him and he let out a laugh. “Oh, the burn,” he said. “I kind of forgot about it, if I’m being honest,” he acknowledged sheepishly. 

Isak couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips. “Mm, good. I did my job well then,” he responded cheekily.

“More than well,” Even corrected. “Thank you for taking care of me, Isak,” he said in a softer tone, tilting his head down so he could midge his nose against Isak’s. 

Isak’s smile grew— it was so large now that Isak was worried his face was going to break in half— and he rested his cheek against Even’s chest. He could feel the tendrils of sleep tugging at him, pulling him towards a deep, sated sleep, but before he fully let himself succumb to it, he brushed his lips over Even’s collarbone in a soft kiss.

“I’ll always take care of you, Even.”

Even looked as though he were about to say something else, but before the words could fall from his mouth, another creaking sound echoed around them and suddenly, part of the tent was collapsing in on them. 

“Oh, shit!” Isak hissed as the corner— where he’d been gripping the pole earlier— caved and almost smacked right into Even’s forehead. Luckily, Isak managed to get him to move before that happened, and it crashed into the pillow instead.  

Below him Even let out a full-bellied laugh, his eyes doing that cute squinty thing again. “You broke the tent,” he snickered, squeezing Isak’s hip. “Oh my god.”

“I didn’t break it,” Isak defended slowly. “It just… it broke on its own?” 

Even snorted and brushed a strand of hair from Isak’s eyes, tucking it behind his ear. “Definitely. It broke on its own. It’s not like you refused to use directions or accept help when you put it up earlier. Or like you had a death grip on it a few minutes ago.” Even waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Isak rolled his eyes and let out a small huff. “Fine, you can put the tent up next time,” he replied, resting his chin against Even’s chest and smiling up at him. 

“Next time? We’re going to do this again?” Even asked, a smirk behind his words. One of his hands slipped down to cheekily squeeze Isak’s ass. 

Isak let out a small yelp, but his lips curled into a smug smile and he leaned down so he could press a kiss to the space just below Even’s ear before whispering, “Of course we are— I’m gonna blow you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment! <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
